


Ghostbur wants to help, Tommy wants more

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Emotional Manipulation, Ghost Wilbur Soot, He rides Ghostbur to the fucking sun m8, M/M, Overstimulation, Tommyinnit is a power bottom in this, Top TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Tommy hates how close Ranboo and Tubbo have gotten, he's left angry and frustrated.Ghostbur tries to comfort him, but just ends up being a ragdoll for Tommy to vent with.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 164





	Ghostbur wants to help, Tommy wants more

Ghostbur knew he had a lot to prove. Being a remnant of someone who had blown up a nation made it rather difficult to prove himself as a nice person. He would make sure to offer people his blue when they were sad, he would offer food when they complained about being hungry. For the most part it worked, people no longer looked at him as if he was about to hurt someone or snap.

But sometimes he still struggles to offer assistance to his friends, especially in this circumstance. Tommy is sprawled out on his couch, huffing out sighs and muttering curses.

“T-tommy do you want some blue?” Ghostbur holds the dye in his palms but the teenager just groans and leans up, a light frown on his curled lips.

“Ghostbur- do Ranboo and Tubbo seem close to each other? Like really close?” Tommy takes the blue with a sigh and fiddles with it, eyes glued to the floor.

“I mean yeah! I’m really happy for them!” Ghostbur beams and takes a seat next to Tommy, the couch barely shifts under his weight. Tommy doesn't seem to like that response, an irritated huff leaving his mouth.

"No it's not, I- I feel like I'm being replaced." Tommy looks away with another sigh, his chin trembling as he tries to stop himself from overreacting. He knew he was, but at the same time it was hard to deal with it. He always thought Tubbo and him would be inseparable, but now he realises it was the complete opposite.

"You aren't being replaced! Tubbo is just finding new friends… even then, I won't replace you." Ghostbur hopes he's being comforting and by the way Tommy seems to perk up he smiles.

"You wouldn't leave me, right Ghostbur?" Tommy is looking up at him with innocent eyes, and Ghostbur furiously nods. He envied Ghostbur in a way, constantly forgetting every bad thing that happened to him, being able to live obliviously to any sort of harm he had ever encountered.

"Never! You're a great friend!" Ghostbur smiles at the same old cheeky grin that grows on Tommy's face.

A hand is on his thigh and he looks up at Tommy curiously, not really understanding why his demeanor was changing.

"You'd do anything to make me feel better… right?" The hand squeezes his leg and Ghostbur yelps, jumping in response.

"Y-yes! I mean, that's what friends are supposed to do." Ghostbur watches as Tommy climbs onto his legs, straddling him with a wide smirk.

"Of course, at least  _ you'd  _ do anything for me." Tommy leans in and tugs Ghostbur's sweater to the side by the collar, placing his mouth against Ghostbur's shoulder. The heat of his lips as he sucks on the skin causes another yelp to leave the taller ghost.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You said you'd do anything for me. Don't tell me you  _ lied _ ?" Tommy suddenly sounds sad, and Ghostbur shakes his head.

"Nono! I'm sorry! I didn't lie-'' Tommy connects their lips and cuts him off mid sentence. Ghostbur can feel the smirk on his lips as he mashes them together, sloppily snaking a hand under his pants. Ghostbur jerks up in surprise, and Tommy moans in response, grinding down against his crotch.

Tommy pulls his lips away, and Ghostbur is slightly entranced by the way they glisten, before snapping out of it.

"I… this is weird, I don't think I like it." Ghostbur mumbles and Tommy just giggles.

"This is for  _ me _ , not you, remember?" He pulls Ghostbur's pants down and palms his dick through his underwear, savouring the loud gasp he got in response. Tommy hungrily pulls the rest of the fabric out of the way, quick to pull his own pants down.

Ghostbur is blushing and refusing to make eye contact, "s-sorry…" He didn't really know why he was apologising, but Tommy seemed upset with him so he thought he’d ought to.

Tommy places his chin on Ghostbur's shoulder and raises his own hips, sucking on his fingers before starting to finger himself. He squirms and pants uncomfortably close to Ghostbur's ear, who wants to pull away but manages to stop himself.

"You'll be good for me right? After all, you want me to be happy." Tommy pulls his fingers out and grabs Ghostbur's dick, who squeaks out from the sensation. Tommy then begins to lower himself down. 

Ghostbur tilts his head back with a whimper as Tommy sits on his crotch, the warmth pressing against his throbbing dick almost painfully. "T-tommy! I don’t- isn't there anything else I could do?" 

Tommy frowns and places a finger under his chin, forcefully tilting his head up to face him. "Ghostbur, you'd just screw up helping me in any other way."

The harsh words hurt Ghostbur, who feels tears well in his eyes. Tommy starts bouncing on his dick and he's writhing under the teenager, a sob leaving his lips.

"I mean look at you, you can't even remember anything, you can't live up to who you  _ used  _ to be." Tommy knew he was just trying to vent his frustrations out on the ghost, but as far as he was concerned it didn't matter. "I used to look up to you, but then you left me! You left me and fucking died! I _hate_ you Wilbur–"

This wasn't Wilbur. But Tommy didn't care.

He had always been the one being hurt, manipulated and controlled. Having this amount of power over someone gave him a high that nothing else could, it was something that Tommy treasured almost as dearly as his disks.

A sudden idea sparks in his mind, "Ghostby… you won't even  _ remember  _ this, will you? That's just how useless you are. You'll forget I ever did this to you."

The constant and relentless riding of Tommy starts to get Ghostbur hard, who just lays limply on the couch. The hot tears burn his vision and begin to tumble down his cheeks, causing his skin to start stinging. He didn't understand why Tommy hated him, it was like before. Ghostbur wasn't Wilbur! Why did no one understand that?!

Tommy stops for a moment and grinds his ass against his hips, Ghostbur bucks up into him with a pained moan.

"But you'll make it up to me, right? You'll keep me happy! It's all you could _ever_ be useful for." Tommy grabs him by the hair and pushes the back of his head against the couch, leaning in to pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses and bites. "You aren't even your own person, just a fake..."

"Ngh- Tommy! P-please slow down!" Ghostbur pants out and squeezes his eyes shut, another loud moan rolling out of his parted lips.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Tommy remarks and starts to bounce harder, digging his nails into Ghostbur’s hips for better grip. The ghost tries to squirm away but Tommy could easily overpower him from his position, keeping him pinned against the couch and himself. After finding his prostate Tommy tilts his head back and moans, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him. He stops for a moment to register the sensation before going back even harder, aiming for the same spot. 

Ghostbur is a shivering, moaning mess. A thin, translucent line of saliva trailing down his parted lips. Tommy doesn't even realise how close the ghost was to cumming when he feels a warm liquid start to fill him up.

He pauses to let Ghostbur recuperate, before starting to ride him again. He lifts himself up and sinks back down, forcing the ghost's dick further up his own ass.

Ghostbur starts sobbing, pushing his hands against Tommy's chest to try and push him off. "Sstop, it hurts! Please Tommy  _ stop _ !" 

Tommy pays no attention to his pleas and begging, focusing on his own quickly nearly climax. He sinks his nails into Ghostbur's flesh until he lets out a wail. And moments later he starts pumping his dick, cumming seconds later. Tommy goes slack, hips grinding on Ghostbur's one last time before pulling off.

Ghostbur is silently sniffling, tears running down his cheeks like rivers. Tommy leans in to wipe them away but the ghost flinches. Tommy feels a wave of frustration and slaps him across the cheek.

"You said you'd do anything! Don't tell me the defect ghost is a fucking liar too?!"

"N-no, m'sorry I'm not a liar!" Ghostbur hides his face under his sleeves and Tommy breathes out a sigh.

"I'll be back later when you forget this, who knows? Maybe we'll do a round two." Tommy pulls his jeans up and walks out of his house, leaving the ghost behind to cry alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kia ora horny bitches!
> 
> Next fic will be Ghostbur visiting Dream in prison, what could go wrong there?
> 
> 💐Also here's my twitter, I barely ever use it but I might post updates there. @wilburwilywonkr 💐


End file.
